yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 035
"The Academia and The Resistance" is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 14, 2014. Summary Yuya recaps that Sora's Duel with Shay turned the virtual Heartland into a battlefield, and he remembers the horror of the Duel's climax and Sora's injuries, despite Yuya pleading for the Duel to stop, in addition to Sora pleading for a rematch. Sora lies in a bed at Leo Institute of Dueling, and his friends watch from outside the room. Zuzu murmurs Sora's name, and Skip reassures his daughter that Sora will be fine; he's told that LID has a very skilled medical team. Ally points out that Sora was lucky that the Solid Vision was deactivated in time, and Yuya clenches his fist, thinking Shay's name in anger. Meanwhile, Nakajima explains to Declan that Sora is being taken care of in the Center Court ward. His injuries were superficial, and his life is not in danger. Declan orders Nakajima to move him, as he has many questions for Sora, in addition to bringing Sora's Duel Disk with him. Skip tells Yuya, Zuzu, and Strong that he and Yoko will walk the kids home, and asks them to stay and take care of Sora. Once the adults and the kids are out of earshot, Yuya asks Zuzu what she thinks. Yuya reminds Zuzu that Shay is responsible for the serial attacks on LID, Yuya himself had seen him take out members of their top team. Zuzu reiterates that she’d seen Masumi endanger herself in pursuit of Shay, but when they’d met at the opening ceremonies of the Maiami Championship, Masumi had claimed that Shay had always been one of them. Gong is quite surprised, repeating the statement, and Zuzu states that she doesn’t know why Masumi would say something like that, but Yuto claimed that they were trying to save their captured comrades. Yuya is surprised to hear the name “Yuto”, and in the care ward, Yuto himself is walking through the darkened corridors. Zuzu remembers Yuto telling her about their comrades. Zuzu has finished explaining about Yuto, and Gong realizes in shock that it was Yuto who attacked Silvio. He asks Zuzu why she never told anyone about it, since it would have cleared Yuya from suspicion. Zuzu hesitates, and Gong angrily asks if she doubted Yuya. Zuzu denies it, pointing out that Yuya doesn’t even use Xyz Monsters, but... Yuya muses on Yuto, someone who looks just like Yuya. He asks Zuzu if Yuto was the person who kept disappearing when her bracelet shone, and Zuzu looks at the bracelet, admitting that she doesn’t know why Yuto would vanish when the bracelet shone, having assumed that Yuya was simply changing out of a costume, but Yuya had no reason to do that. Gong adds that Yuya didn’t have any reason to attack LID either. After a brief moment of hesitation, Yuya asks about Yuto’s intention to save their comrades through assaulting their enemy. Zuzu confirms that, and Gong asks who their enemy is, is it not LID? Zuzu begins to explain who it is. Yuto, meanwhile, enters Sora’s room and stands over him. Gong is surprised that Yuto claimed that Fusion is their enemy. Yuya points out that Shay is Yuto’s comrade, so this must be why he’s so hostile towards Sora. Gong sighs, and asks if they ever asked Sora where he came from. Yuya and Zuzu explain that Sora avoided the question when they asked him. Gong suggest that as Yuto and Shay are Xyz users, Sora might be a member or an opposing Fusion school. Yuya remembers Sora’s demented admission that they hunted Shay and Yuto’s people for fun as a game, and wonders if it’s Sora’s group that Yuto and Shay are trying to save their comrades from. In Sora’s room, Sora wakes up to see Yuto standing there, and mistakes him for Yuya. Yuto tells Sora that he has some questions for him, and Sora’s eyes snap fully open as he recognizes Yuto. Yuto asks where Ruri is, and Sora repeats the name in confusion. Zuzu has just told Gong and Yuya about Ruri as well, much to Gong’s surprise. Yuya understands why Yuto and Shay would treat Sora and his group as an enemy if they’ve kidnapped Ruri, but… Gong asks if this means that Shay joined LID to fight Sora, but then remembers what Masumi said about Shay being part of LID from the start, and asks if he attacked LID to save his little sister… The conflicting information gets to Gong and he growls in frustration, asking what is going on. Yuya muses that it can’t just be a dispute between two schools, there has to be a larger power behind it all. Sora snaps at Yuto that he doesn’t know any Ruri, and there’s no way that he would anyway. Yuto asks if Sora knows where the hostages are, and Sora tells him that there are no prisoners of war; people who are hunted get put into cards, so she probably is too. Ignoring the stricken look on Yuto’s face, Sora asks where Shay is, since he wants to find him and settle the score. He grabs his Duel Disk, and Yuto comments that the score has already been settled: Sora lost. Sora denies losing, claiming that he could never lose to Xyz scum, and he tells Yuto to take him to Shay, Sora will definitely beat Shay in to a pulp this time, if Sora goes all out, he can even beat someone like Shay. But his yelling has attracted the attention of two guards who enter the room. Yuto quickly dashes between them, and both Sora and the guards turn in pursuit. Sora yells at Yuto to wait and the guards protest that he shouldn’t be moving around yet. Sora tells them to move, knocking them out with two swift punches. Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong notice the disruption as guards run around the area, and they overhear the guards deducing that Sora may have already escaped, deciding to warn headquarters. The group gasp in shock. Declan is swiftly informed by Nakajima, who volunteers to put together a search team. Declan reminds him that they’re currently running a tournament and orders him not to make a scene, instead directing him to have the city’s cameras confirm Sora’s whereabouts. He’ll meet them in the control room. Zuzu explains to Yuya and Gong that Skip is on his way, and Gong suggests that they split up, he’ll head towards the ocean. Yuya decides to head for Central Park, and Zuzu takes a different route. The cameras catch up to Sora in Central Park, and in the observation room of the Leo Corporation, Declan, Nakajima, Shay and Reira watch him run across the screen and stop, panting. Nakajima orders a team to be sent out to recapture him. Declan tells him to wait. Sora looks at Yuto, who is standing on a stage in the middle of the Park with his back to the camera, and he screams at Yuto to bring Shay here. Yuto turns around and looks at Sora, and the camera shows his face. Nakajima gasps that it’s Yuya, but Shay interjects, explaining that that is Yuto. Declan repeats the name in surprise, and Shay explains that Yuto is his comrade. As the cameras continue to monitor Sora, Declan realizes that Yuto was the second Xyz user that had been attacking LID alongside Shay. Nakajima mutters that Yuto looks exactly like Yuya, and Declan notices Reira trembling at the sight of Yuto. Sora once again tells Yuto to hurry up and bring Shay. Yuto asks if Sora wants to Duel Shay again with those injuries, and Sora replies that he does, and this time he won’t lose. He claims that “Xyz scum” are all destined to be hunted by him, Yuto, Shay, and even Ruri. Ruri’s name provokes a reaction among both Yuto and Shay, and Sora continues further by stating that he could win easily if he went all out, and he won’t show Yuto any mercy if he gets in Sora’s way. He comments that he doesn’t know what happened to Ruri, but she was probably turned into a card. Or maybe there might actually be a way to save her. Shay and Yuto both press for answers, and Sora claims that Ruri can be freed by destroying Sora and his friends, though it’s impossible for the likes of Yuto and Shay. Shay scoffs, and turns to leave the control room. Nakajima tells him to wait, and Shay snaps at him to let him go. Declan also tells Shay to wait, since he’ll only cause more of a scene if he goes, and if this causes the tournament to end, Declan’s entire plan will have amounted to nothing. Shay grits his teeth as Declan reminds him that the tournament is a selection exam to determine which Duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. And besides, even if Shay doesn’t go… At Central Park, Yuto activates his Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yuya does. Sora laughs that Yuto is finally feeling up to it, and he rips the plaster off his cheek and activates his own Duel Disk, claiming that he’ll beat Yuto and then finish off Shay. He’ll prove that he can deal with every Xyz user in this world by himself. Yuto retorts that he won’t let that happen, since defeating Sora will be the first step in saving Ruri. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" Sora takes the first turn, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his hand. He immediately activates the effect of “Tomahawk”, discarding an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to Yuto. He discards "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" and a gust of wind blasts Yuto into the wall, leaving an impact crater and reducing him to 3200 LP. Sora tells Yuto to think of that as a little greeting and ends his turn. Nakajima is shocked to see 800 damage right out of the gates, but Shay reassures him that Yuto would never falter against this kind of damage. Declan puts his hand on Reira’s shoulder and tells him to watch closely. Sora asks if Yuto is alright, he can feel free to call out Shay and trade places with him. Yuto gets to his feet with a glare and draws a card, which he immediately Summons: "The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe". Sora mocks the monster’s low 800 ATK and wonders how "Mr. Xyz loser" will advance his plays. Shooting Sora another glare, Yuto explains that since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he can Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand. Sora realizes what is happening; Yuto has two Level 3 monsters. Yuto overlays the Level 3 "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots" and chants "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Sora ducks from the shock of the monster’s Summon, excited to see the Xyz Monster. Yuto declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Tomahawk" with “Break Sword”. "Break Sword" slices "Tomahawk" in two, pushing Sora back and reducing his LP to 3800. Yuto Sets two cards and ends his turn. Sora comments that it would be fun if Yuto couldn’t do this much. Meanwhile, Yuya talks with Zuzu over their Duel Disks, confirming that as Gong had said, Sora won’t answer their calls. Zuzu wonders where Sora is and what he is doing. Yuya tells Zuzu that he’ll ring her back, as all they can do is keep looking. Sora comments that now that Yuto has brought out his Xyz Monster, Sora can go all out. He declares his turn and draws "Designer Frightfur", which he adds to his hand before activating the Spell Card "Polymerization". Yuto and Shay both flinch at the sight of the card as Sora declares that he’s fusing "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Sabres" from his hand, and he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!" "Frightfur Bear" appears, laughing maniacally, just as Yuya arrives. He sees Sora, and then gasps in shock to see Yuto, who really does look like him. Sora declares battle, attacking "Break Sword" with "Bear". "Bear" lands a powerful blow with its arm, destroying "Break Sword" and reducing Yuto to 3000 LP. Yuto promptly activates the effect of "Break Sword" since it has left the field, allowing him to Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. He explains that "The Phantom Knights" will never fall; no matter how many times Sora destroys them, they will always revive. That is how the Resistance fights. "Resistance?" Yuya asks, and then he remembers that Fusion is Yuto’s enemy. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to "Bear" and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster. "Break Sword" emerges from a Graveyard portal, and "Bear" devours it, then burps, before laughing madly as it rises to 4200 ATK. Sora comments that this means that Yuto’s Xyz Monsters will only be nutrients for "Bear". He tells Yuto to go ahead and Xyz Summon again, he’ll devour that as well. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Glaring, Yuto declares his turn and draws. He promptly overlays the Level 4 "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots", much to Sora’s mockery. Yuto chants, "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya is surprised at the monster’s name, but Sora mocks the Dragon’s 2500 ATK compared to that of "Bear". Yuto responds by activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion"; by using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK. "Dark Rebellion’s" wings unfold and blast lightning that ensnares "Bear", reducing it to 2100 ATK and bringing "Dark Rebellion" up to 4600 ATK as Yuto declares "Treason Discharge!" Sora panics, since if "Dark Rebellion" uses its other Overlay Unit, "Frightfur Bear" will fall to 1050 ATK, and Yuya observes that “Dark Rebellion” will rise to 5650 ATK. But instead, Yuto declares his Battle Phase. Sora gasps in surprise as "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s" wings emit a blue glow and it attacks, tusks glowing, with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Bear". A massive gout of flame throws Sora backwards, reducing him to 1300 LP, and the shockwaves outside of the Action Field surprise Yuya. Yuto ends his turn, and the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" returns to 2500. The smoke clears, and Yuya runs over to Sora, entering the field of view of the cameras, to the surprise of the onlookers at Leo Corporation. Yuya asks if Sora is okay, but Sora tells him to go away, since this isn’t any of Yuya’s business. Yuya asks what Sora is talking about, why did he sneak out to Duel when he should be getting rest in the hospital. Sora ignores him, glaring at Yuto, who barely reacts to seeing someone who resembles him, and Sora realizes that Yuto is holding back. Believing that Yuto is making fun of him, Sora angrily gets to his feet, vowing that he won’t forgive him but he staggers, and Yuya tells him that he has to stop, if he keeps this up his body won’t be able to take it. Sora tells Yuya to shut up, since Sora still isn’t going all out yet. He’ll prove to everyone that if he gets serious, then he’s the stronger one. Yuya points out that Sora could do that any time, like in the next tournament, but Sora tells him that in a real battle, there isn’t another chance. Yuto agrees, but even if Sora is his enemy, he can’t bring himself to hurt him further. If Sora surrenders now, Yuto will end this so that he won’t have to suffer. Sora is offended, and Yuya asks what Yuto is going to do. Yuto doesn’t reply, and Yuya orders him to answer, remembering that Shay tried to do something to Sora as well. Yuto asks Sora that he said Yuto had to destroy Fusion to save Ruri, right? Ruri? Yuya asks. Yuto closes his eyes, stating that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He’ll have Sora become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion. Yuya looks at Yuto, and he also sees Shay. Stepping forwards, Yuya tells Yuto to stop, as Yuya won’t let him harm his friends anymore. Yuto flinches in surprise, and Yuya straps on his Duel Disk, saying that if Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on. Featured Duel: Sora Shiun'in vs. Yuto vs. Yuto]] Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons . He activates its effect, letting him discard an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to his opponent. Sora discards "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" (Yuto 4000 → 3200). Turn 2: Yuto Yuto draws and subsequently Normal Summons . Since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Tomahawk" (Sora 4000 → 3800). Yuto Sets two cards. Turn 3: Sora Sora draws "Designer Frightfur". He then activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear" in his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Frightfur Bear" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yuto 3200 → 3000). The effect of "Break Sword" activates, as it left the field; Yuto can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and their Levels become 4. Both "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned via this effect. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to it and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster ("Frightfur Bear" 2200 → 4200). Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Sora controls ("Frightfur Bear" 4200 → 2100) and add that amount to its own ATK until the end of this turn ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4600). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Frightfur Bear" (Sora 3800 → 1300). At this point, Yuya joins the Duel and goes to Sora's side. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.